


The sun will shine on us again

by MorganaLS



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, NSFW Art, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Pretending there wasn't A4, it's my point.Loki is alive and once again have saved everyone, including his brother of course.





	The sun will shine on us again




End file.
